Siren
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: Every pirate lusts for treasure but not all treasure is silver and gold. Through a set of strange circumstances Sakura finds herself aboard the Sharingan and they're not tossing her overboard just yet. ItaSasuNaruNejiGaaSaiSaku
1. Capture

_This is an adaptation of another story with other characters so if there is OOC-ness blame it on the fact that this is an AU._

_-----_

Eyes green like the murky depths of the ocean filled with new tears as they looked out at the waves. Her head was buried in her arms in hopes of escaping the reality she found herself in, a reality that she had no want for. At the tender age of ten and six she had no family to speak of only the whispers of a song she could never quite remember that lingered in her dreams like a fleeting memory of someone she knew long ago.

Yet you may wonder what had such a girl crying silently to herself, it certainly wasn't seasickness for she had always had a strange affinity for the sea. She was never settled on land, especially not locked up in dark building brought out only to sing like a caged bird with a blanket thrown over it's cage. She longed to spread her wings and travel the ocean to foreign lands but when she had dreamed that these weren't the circumstances.

This girl's name was Sakura and she'd grown up in a port-town that made its clean income from the exports of fine wines and exotic fragrances for behind the town grew the finest grapes and the sweetest flowers. However it was no secret that over half the income of the town came form it's nightlife, the pleasures provided for weary sailors and more often than not pirates.

She had been told that her mother and her had been found in the wreckages of a small boat cast ashore after a terrible storm that likely was the death of her father. Her mother was dieing but Sakura was not, she was live for the five years of Sakura's life but then she died and Sakura was left with no one. She was taken in by the only place that had no fear of the girl with bright pink hair from who-knows-where.

All her life she had watched women be shamelessly used for the pleasure of men, true some wished for entertainment, singing and dancing but there were others who craved other past-times. Sakura had never seen what went on behind those doors but she had heard the screams and the stories and dreaded the day she would be seen as old enough to make a profit. She was lucky however in that another use was found for her, her talent to entrance the male mind with her voice.

Every evening before the lights of the town had fully dimmed she would sit on a stool in a simple white dress and sing. Haunting, sad and beautiful like the sea her voice left an aching in the hearts of men that they would pay through the nose to satisfy. Hence she was left alone and for that she was happy. But one night a stranger came to the brothel after hearing whispers in the town of a voice more beautiful than any bird.

He was an ambassador bound for a country across the sea to meet with a Prince there. He knew well that others would bring fine jewels and crafts from their home towns but he had felt that if he were to bring this sound-bird then his gift would be seen as greater than any other. He had negotiated with the owner for a week before a price was set and so Sakura found herself locked in a cabin awaiting her fate.

She cast her mind back to one of the few women she had known that had not treated her with contempt for her voice.

"Come here Sakura," the women beckoned and Sakura obeyed scrambling onto the bed next to her. "I hear you are to go away."

"Yes," Sakura looked down sadly, "I am to be given to a Prince across the sea."

"Why so grave child? Have you not always longed to travel across the sea and away from here?"

"Yes but not like this, I want to be free, to feel the wind in my hair and to taste the salt in the air, to go wherever the wind may take me, to turn with the tides and never set foot on land if I can help it. I don't want to be taken and given to some Prince like an ordinary doll," Sakura replied, her eyes shined with a dream she knew would never come true.

"You will be better off there than here child. Being tied to one man that can give you all the riches in the world is better than serving a thousand who give you nothing at all."

"But I do not want to serve any man," Sakura huffed.

"If such a thing were possible then I wish with all my heart that you may be blessed with the chance for such a life," pale, long-fingered hands reached out to cup Sakura's face, the woman leaned forward and kissed both her cheeks, "Be safe child."

Sakura nodded and left fighting back tears that pricked at her eyes, was there really so little hope for her dream. Perhaps she could run away and stow away on a boat in the harbour…no for she would surely be caught and dragged back or worse…killed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, to be cast into the ocean, maybe she would drag Sakura down to bottom where could live among the fish. Sakura shook her head, a silly thought for she knew full well that she could not breath underwater…she had tried last time she was permitted a bath.

And so that is where Sakura found herself now, locked in a cabin and dressed in fine silks that gave the illusion of covering her and awaiting the call that land had been sighted and that her life was sealed forever.

…

…

…

"I'm bored," moaned a blonde haired man as he tugged a telescope from his belt and straightened it. He pressed one cerulean eye to one end and cast the other to look out at the horizon.

"Dobe," another man snorted.

"Shut up Sasuke-teme," the blonde snapped retracting his telescope with a disappointed expression at having found nothing to captivate his interest.

"We could turn in to port for a day or two, there's a town that's close enough that's rumoured to have the most beautiful voice in all the land staying there," another man cut in, brown haired and white eyed you might think him blind but he wasn't.

"We don't have time for whims to satisfy Naruto's boredom," another voice drawled. He was similar to the one called Sasuke, in that he had the same face and eyes, but his hair was of a darker hue than the blue tint of his younger brother's and his cheeks were stained with identical creases from stress to his eyes.

"But it would only be for a little while and perhaps our naval friends may have paid them a visit also," the blonde called Naruto gave a toothy grin showing off his un-naturally sharp canines.

"Unlikely," a red haired man with sea-foam coloured eyes said as he moved to stand by the blonde and look out at the ocean.

"We have to do something, we've been out at sea for two weeks and that last navy ship we attacked hadn't even heard of Konoha, let alone the map that leads to it." Naruto heaved a great sigh, "I just want something interesting to happen you know, like rescue a damsel in distress or find sunken treasure."

"We are not fairy tale pirates Naruto," the white-eyed one said, "and rescuing damsels in distress is more the navy's style, a load of lily-livered goody-two-shoes the lot of them."

"That's right," Naruto chuckled, "rescuing damsels is right up there with hanging pirates for them."

"Captain Itachi!"

The eldest of the five looked up to the man that was half-hung out of the crows nest. "What is it?" Itachi yelled back.

"There's a ship off the port bow, looks like a rich luxury vessel. Should we head for it sir?"

Itachi gave a smirked, "There's your action Naruto."

"Alright, datte be yo!" Naruto gave a shout of joy and punched his fist in the air. For someone who was training under Itachi to be a pirate captain he certainly wasn't very subtle. The other three all shook their heads.

…

…

…

"PIRATES!"

The yelling and frantic ringing of a bell brought Sakura out of her thoughts, she pressed her face against the small window in hopes of seeing a ship but there was none. The cabin she was on did not stretch to the other side of the ship so she could see if the pirate ship was there. The screams and horrible squelching sounds that met her ears suddenly dispelled all of her excitement as fear set itself in her veins.

Looking around for any form of weapon the best she could come up with was a cushion, the ambassador hadn't given her any chances it seemed. Standing beside the door she clutch the pillow tightly as her hands shook with fear. The fact that her clothing was more than provocative completely left her mind at this point.

…

…

…

Gaara smirked as he finished tying the ambassador, the ship's captain and the first mate to the mast of the ship. The rest of the crew were either lying bleeding to death, dead or already or had jumped overboard in an attempt to get away from the pirates.

"Well gentlemen, it seems you have gotten yourself into a bit of a predicament," Itachi drawled as he watched all three squirm and cower before him. Gaara was amused but not satisfied, the metallic sting of blood was in the air but it was a filthy smell. Gaara longed for sweeter blood than this.

"Release me now and I will see that you are not hanged for this crime," the ambassador shouted trying to hide his fear behind superiority.

"I won't be hanged whether I release you or not, the navy cannot catch me and I doubt you'll be able to tell them anything from the bottom of the sea," Itachi drawled.

"What are you doing to do?" the captain demanded.

"I'm going to take every penny and jewel from this ship's trip if of any valuable woods and sails and then I'm going to blow a hole in the bottom of your ship and you'll be able to watch the spark travel gentlemen," Itachi said, his tone giving away his amusement.

All three watched as Itachi's crew dampened a rope with oil and fed it through into the cargo hold where a carefully calculated pile of power laid. Another crew member holding a small barrel then proceeded to lead a trail from the feet of the ambassador to the end of the soil soaked rope.

"You can't be serious."

"I'm deadly serious," Itachi replied as his smirk widened to something cruel and frightening.

"You're mad."

"I'm so glad you noticed, I've been working at it for years," Itachi drawled. "Ready gentleman?" Itachi asked as he pulled a cigarette from a pouch at his waste, "Perhaps my otouto would do the honours neh Sasuke?" he asked holding out the white stick to the other boy who smirked.

"With pleasure," Sasuke smirked also as he stepped forward and took it from his brother. He pressed one end to the lips of the ambassador who was shaking like a leaf and keeping his lips tightly shut. Eventually Sasuke got it in and took a small vial from his own belt along with a match.

"Captain!"

The shout broke Itachi out of his sadistic gaze as he turned to sea why he was being called.

"What?" he snapped, he did not like having his ritual interrupted, the suspense would normally cause at least one of the prisoners to let themselves go but it lost it's affect if it was interrupted.

"We found something you might like captain."

…

…

…

Sakura pressed herself harder against the wall as heard voices outside, "This door is locked!"

"Break it down then."

"You do it."

"Fine!"

She heard a thump that she presumed was someone running into the door. The hinges shook but the door held and for once she was thankful that the door was strong.

"It won't budge, help me."

"Oh alright!"

That time the door did give and two shaggy looking men wearing mismatched, torn clothing fell through the now open doorway. At first they didn't notice her, instead choosing to looking around the rest of the room.

"Nothing valuable here," one sighed heavily, "and now my shoulder hurts and everything."

"You're such a baby," the second turned and suddenly spied Sakura, "Well hello little missy," he looked her up and down and grinned lecherously at her.

"Who are you," the other turned and stopped dead when he saw Sakura and smirked.

Move Sakura shouted to herself inside her mind, clenching her jaw she lunged forward and thwacked one of them around the head with the pillow. He groaned and stumbled into his shipmate who pushed him to the floor, "Feisty eh?" he smirked, "I like that," he drew a small sword from a scabbard at his waist and lunged at Sakura. The pink haired girl gave a scream and dived to the side and tripped over the other man on the floor.

"You'll make a good present for the captains!" he whispered into her ear as he grabbed her wrists and tried to haul her up with him. Gathering her wits enough to resist Sakura screamed, kicked and bit. She tugged and tried to free her wrists but the man held fast despite his darkening countenance.

"Let go of me," she screeched.

"Stop struggling, arg!" he yelped when she bit into his knuckles enough to draw blood. "Let go of me you bitch," he drew back one hand to hit her over the head but she did not stop biting down. With one hand free she then scratched at him with her nails temporarily forgetting about his fellow who was sneaking up behind her.

"Sorry girly but you fight too much," Sakura barely had time to register what that might mean as the handle of the sword came down across the back of her head. Pain blossomed behind her eyes and Sakura saw white flashes before her world faded to black and she slumped lifelessly forward into the arms of the pirate with the bleeding knuckles.

"Damn that girl has sharp teeth," he moaned as he wiped his bleeding knuckles on his filthy trousers.

"Best get her to the captain," the other said heading out the door.

"Help me with her will you bastard this bitch is heavy!"

…

…

…

Itachi had to fight to keep his expression neutral as the pink haired beauty was brought before him. Wearing only a strip of silk around her chest and two flaps of material hanging in the back and front from a belt at her waist she looked good enough to eat. "You want her, have her just please spare me," the ambassador cried not carrying for money he would loose or that he faced treason if he did not present a suitable gift to the Prince. At this rate he wouldn't see dry land again.

"I will take her," Itachi replied with a smirk, "but her life cannot replace the sound of your gurgling screams. Continue Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and downed the contents of the vial from his belt. He then struck the match and small yellow flame danced at the end Sasuke smirked and blew. The liquid burst from his lips, catching the fire as it headed straight for the ambassadors face. Flames curled themselves around the liquid as a ball of flame exploded in the man's face, he screamed in pain as his skin was burnt and the ignited cigarette fell to the floor. The small trail of gunpowder went off with a bang and the white spark moved with frightening speed along the trail laid out for it.

"Abandon ship," Itachi called and all of his crew, including those carrying Sakura went to board The Sharingan, his family ship.

"You can't do this it's inhumane," the captain called out desperately as he watched the white spark disappear into the cargo hold down the rope.

"A good captain always goes down with his ship!" Naruto called back as the sails of The Sharingan were opened fully and the ship sped away over the waves, carried by the wind. There was a bang and the whooshing sound water makes when finds on outlet from a high-pressure cage. Screams and pleading were swallowed by the waves as the extra weight of the water dragged the ship down to the murky depths of Davy Jones' Locker.

-----

_This is a trial story that will only be continued if I get feed-back. I love imagining stories but I'll only make the effort the write and post if you people tell me what you think._

_-----_

**Itachi x Sakura: 0  
Sasuke x Sakura: 0  
Naruto x Sakura: 0  
Neji x Sakura: 0  
Gaara x Sakura: 0  
Sai x Sakura: 0**

_----_

_Do not expect frequent updates, I'll try and post once a week but I have exams coming up so be warned. Chapter length will vary, some may be short, some may be really long, it all depends on what I want to put in them but I will try and make them a good length._

_There will be lots of other characters showing up too so don't you worry (Sasori and Deidara will definitely make appearances of the good kind). Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro they'll be in it too. Sai's in the navy by the way._


	2. Songbird

Sakura groaned as she slowly drifted back into consciousness. The first thing she became aware of when she sat up was the dull throbbing in the back of her head and how the room seemed to spin. She lifted a hand to feel the back of her head, her hair was damp and there was a bump, sore to the touch, but other than that she was okay.

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, when she opened her eyes again the room had come to a halt. It swayed a little but Sakura found herself swaying with it and assumed that she must be on board a ship. She was sat in a bed with orange sheets; the room was sparsely decorated with a desk at one end of the room and a large chest at the other. There was also a set of drawers by the bed with a half melted candle on top of it.

Sakura tried to get out of bed but found herself stopped by the tightening of a chain around her right wrist. Looking down she saw a metal cuff connected to a chain that was looped around a bedpost preventing her from escaping. She tugged at it but it wouldn't give, she then tried to wriggle her small wrist out of the cuff but that didn't work either. Tired and defeated she flopped down on the bed with a sigh.

The heavy thudding of footsteps met her ears and she looked around for some form of protection. Wearing the bare minimum and without anything heavy or sharp she felt very vulnerable. In the absence of anything intimidating she grabbed a pillow and aimed steady for the door.

…

…

…

Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets and whistled dully as he strolled down the corridor to his cabin. He'd just gotten out of a potential argument with Itachi over the girl they kept from that ship by saying he ought to go check on her. From the state of the vessel, it's cargo and the material of her clothing indicated that she was of high wealth or status was what Naruto had said. Itachi on the other hand, based on how easily the ambassador made to give her away, said that she was probably a slave to be traded, a pet.

Still she may still be of some use, she may have heard of Konoha after all, it was a legend among pirates, perhaps stories of the floating island had reached the shores? You may think it silly that pirates all over the world would be searching for a supposedly floating island, there was only so much sea in the world how hard could it be? But how could an island float anyway? Wouldn't it sink? Ice-burgs float don't they?

Stories told of an island paradise with an endless supply of drinkable water and lush green forests that bore the sweetest fruits. Untouchable, unreachable and forever moving, a pirate's paradise, no rules, no jails…no hanging. Rumours of boundless treasure had also reached the ears of many but there were three big problems.

One, the island supposedly moved making it very hard to track and if anyone had actually seen a moving island they probably wouldn't have believed their eyes and dismissed it without a second thought. Two, there was only one map to Konoha, it was marked with the Konoha symbol (a hard enough piece of information to come by in and of itself) and that was all anyone knew of it. Three, you need the key to the map and no-one knew of it's whereabouts, heck, no one even knew what it looked like.

Naruto pushed these thoughts aside and instead thought about the pink haired cutie that was currently chained to his bed. He wasn't into that sought of stuff, far from it, but he had a feeling that she'd put up a fight. He was expecting to have to restrain her, possibly seduce her to get some information (not an option he was opposed to) but the type of fight he got was not what he expected at all.

Laying his hand on the brass doorknob he turned it and threw the door open. It banged as it his the wall but he paid no heed and if it woke her up all the better. Naruto barely had time to gasp before a pillow landed in his face, the momentum pushing him back and causing him to stumble. He did not fall though only picked the pillow up and looked at her.

"Perhaps I should have let Neji remove all the pillows, I hear you are quite the devil with them," Naruto smirked as he leaned against the doorway.

"Insufferable pig, release me immediately," despite her fear her inner fury got the best of her. Grabbing another pillow she made threw it but he was quick on his feet this time. Catching it in mid air he strode towards her, a pillow in each hand.

"That the way it's gunna be is it, well be prepared, I haven't had a good pillow fight in a long time," Naruto grinned and advanced raising one pillow above his head.

Sakura wasn't sure as to exactly what was going on but she knew she needed a new pillow. Grabbing the last one she threw it in front of her face just in time to block his blow. The pillows gave a dull thud and he aimed again, lower this time attempting to get her in the side of the head.

One armed and with only one pillow Sakura did well to hold out as long as she did. Laughing and breathing hard at the same time Naruto flopped down on the bed. Sakura too was breathing hard and wasn't sure whether to be scared by this innocent behaviour or to enjoy it.

"What do you want from me?" she gasped about between breaths. "And who are you?"

"That's exactly what I meant to ask you," Naruto replied, drawing himself up to lean one elbow, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, pirate-captain in training."

"Pirate," Sakura gasped and pressed herself back against the headboard, she lunged grabbed at the metal candle stand and jabbed it in his direction, "stay back."

Naruto sighed, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this." With inhuman speed he sat up and moved forward snatching the candle was her grasp and throwing it across the room. It landed and rolled with a dull, metallic thunk. He grabbed her free wrist and pinned it above her head, using his knees he pressed her legs apart and leaning his weight on her thighs. This blocked to circulation to her legs meaning she was incapable of fighting back.

"Get off of me you murdering scum," she thrashed as much as his restrictions would allow but it did her no good.

Naruto took her chin in his free hand to stop her thrashing and to make her look at him, "I've been nice, now this can be easy of this can be hard," he tightened his grip and leaned more on her, "you choose."

Sakura squeaked the adrenalin rush fading as fear set in, she was at his mercy and if she wanted to stay alive long enough to find freedom, or at least get off this pirate ship, she would need to co-operate.

"Easy," she said quietly, tears pricked at her eyes making them shine in the dim light that came from the single window.

"Now don't cry," Naruto whipped away her first tear, "it'll spoil that pretty face of yours." He then did a backward roll and finished at the end of her bed, sat cross-legged and grinning one again at her. It was then that she noticed his features, shiny blonde hair and bright blue eyes, the brightest eye she had ever seen and curious whisker marks, three on each cheek.

"So how about a name?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Drawing her knees up to her in a defensive manor Sakura cowered before him, he seemed so much more intimidating with the word pirate attached to him and his earlier threat. She gulped to swallow her nerves it didn't work. "Sakura, my name i-is S-sakura," she stuttered at the end but his it was best she could.

"Pretty name, means cherry blossom in one of the old tongues, matches your hair…pink. Natural colour or dye?"

Dye? Sakura thought then she remembered what it meant. The women at the brothel often stained their hair with it that turned their hair different colours. It normally meant leaving ones hair in a bucket for several hours leaving one with an uncomfortable crick in one's neck. Sakura wouldn't know having never dyed her hair. She shook her head.

"Natural then?" Naruto looked surprised but please all the same, "original. So tell me, what's your background, travelling on a fancy ship like that, you must have some story or were you a stow away?" Naruto gave her a wink and Sakura was tempted to smile, and would have done if she wasn't still scared.

"I was to be a gift…to a Prince I think," she said her eyes downcast.

Naruto blinked, "And what made you special, was it your hair colour or were you donated by someone?"

"I was bought from…an entertainment house for men…by the ambassador who was passing through on his journey to meet the Prince," Sakura explained, her fear was receding but the nervousness was still there causing her hands to shake and her voice to quiver slightly.

"You seem awful innocent for that kind of work," Naruto smirked and crawled towards hers.

"No," she screeched, "please don't, I wasn't like them I didn't…I mean I…I never…"

"Ssh," he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, "it's okay, no one's going to hurt, no ones going to touch you if you don't want them too." He was lying and he knew, but she didn't, if Itachi wanted her killed or thrown overboard she would be, if he want to use her cute little body he would and nothing Naruto could do would stop him. But she was so small and frightened and so in need of reassurance that he couldn't deny her. It had been so long since anyone had tugged his heart the way this tiny little girl was doing right now.

Fresh tears bloomed in her eyes but he just smiled and wiped them away and she found herself smiling back, "There now, a pretty smile for a pretty face," Naruto gave her another wink and drew back. "So tell me, what did you do?"

"I sang," Sakura replied smiling a little wider. Despite being a pirate, despite having threatened her she found herself settling into his presence. His manner was so social and he was so easy to talk to that her previous hostility was forgotten.

"You sang," Naruto repeated almost thoughtfully. There was a pause for a moment and he nibbled his lip as if unsure whether to ask her something. "Tell me Sakura-chan, have you ever heard of Konoha?"

Sakura stiffened at the familiarity of the term but found she didn't mind as much as she should. "Konoha? No I haven't I'm sorry," she said.

"Not even once, never heard it mentioned?" Naruto desperately wanted her to say yes. She was sweet, innocent and lovely, she was pretty and her voice was soft, he wanted her to stay around if only so he could have someone to talk to but if she had no use then she couldn't stay. In fact, if she didn't know anything about Konoha her lack of status or wealth meant ransom was impossible, they could sell her he supposed but Itachi would most likely hand her over to the crew for a night of relief before making her stagger off the plank. He'd be surprised if she reached the end, stronger women than her hadn't after Itachi's crew got threw with them.

"No," she shook her head, "should I have? What is it?" she was interested now and that tugged at Naruto's heart.

"Never mind, I didn't really expect you to," he got up and stretched, "well Sakura-chan I have to go and talk to the captain now," he walked to the door and turned to wink at her, "don't go anywhere."

"Will I see you again Naruto?" she asked and saw a grin form on his face.

"Of course you will, that's my bed you're in after all," with another wink he left and with a heavy heart made his way to Itachi's cabin.

…

…

…

Gaara had slipped away from Neji, Sasuke and Itachi in favour of following Naruto to where the prisoner was being held. He didn't need to be around an angry Itachi and besides that girl had smelled incredibly sweet, sickeningly, teeth rotting-ly so and Gaara longed to taste her blood. He watched Naruto open his cabin door and there was a flash of pink, Gaara pressed his ear against the door and listened to the sounds of a scuffle.

He waited and when Naruto's footsteps came close to the door Gaara melted into the shadows of the hallway as his shipmate passed him to face Itachi's wrath. Gaara waited, listening close as Naruto's steps faded away to a dull thud to nothing at all. Convinced that Naruto was far enough to way Gaara put his hand on the brass door handle but stilled when a sound reached his ears.

…

When the sun goes to rest

And the moon sheds its beams

It's time to cast off

On a voyage of dreams

Your bed is boat; the sheets are your sails

The walls of your bedroom protect you from gales

…

He twisted the knob gently and opened the door and there, sat on the bed was what could only be described as an angel. The sun was beginning to set and the red and gold light that came through the window left a sort of glow about her. Her eyes were closed and she had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

"_When your eyes start to droop_

_And your prayers have been said_

_You pull back the covers and climb aboard bed._"

Her eyes opened as she said this line and she gave a screech of terror when she saw Gaara standing in the doorway. Vibrant read hair and blank teal eyes surrounded by black due to countless nights without sleep made him imposing and Sakura could have sworn she felt her heart stop.

Gaara had a tragic history; he hadn't been aligned properly at birth, which had resulted in the need for a c-section. The anaesthetic hadn't kept her asleep and her blood hadn't clotted; she died cursing his name. His father had never forgiven him for that and had tried to keep his elder brother and sister away from Gaara. The red haired boy was left to fend for himself developing another personality, a violent personality with an affinity for blood. His regular one was placid and emotionless but if he slept his other personality would become dominant…he'd killed his father that way.

His father had been the mayor of the town in which he lived, with the murder of his father on hand he was to be hanged. Temari and Kankuro had packed their bags and taken him with them to the docks where they boarded the first ship they could find. Three stow-away children were a nuisance and the captain of that ship had half a mind to turn around and dump them back at port but Temari had begged so hard that they had been allowed to stay. They'd been on that ship for three years working as cabin boys (and cabin girl) until Gaara had fallen asleep again…not one member of the crew survived.

Temari and Kankuro had been able to restrain him eventually and ended up taking shifts in the night to help keep him away. This didn't make Gaara feel any better though. He was constantly at war with his violent side, which wasn't helped by his lust for the taste of sweet blood.

"Don't stop," Gaara whispered. That voice of hers seemed to have put him in control, his other personality had receded, hiding itself from the light of her voice in the darkest recesses of his mind.

"What?" she gasped, her chest was heaving in fright as she attempted, for the second time that hour, to calm, herself.

"Keep singing."

"Why?" she blinked at him in confusion.

"Just do it," he commanded. His tone was harsh, he wanted to sink his teeth into that pale neck of hers, taste her warm sweet blood but that would hurt her, scare her and then she wouldn't sing anymore.

She gulped and bit at her lip as if trying to remember the words.

"_Oh how wide, oh how deep,_

_You will glide on an ocean of sleep,_

_Your dreams lead you on,_

_Where the night winds sigh, like a lul-_"

"What are you doing?" she gasped again.

Gaara had walked over to the bed and lain down on it scooting closer to her, lost in the melody of her voice. There was no one but her and him, no violence, no bloodlust, just that heavenly voice and now it was gone and the pain in his head was coming back as the need to taste her escalated to an all-time high.

"Please," his hand reached out and gripped the fabric of her skirt and in that instant it wasn't a stone faced pirate the Sakura saw but a scared and lonely little boy. She didn't know why but she felt that she wanted, no, needed, to help him…somehow.

"_Like a lullaby until dawn._

_Your pillow's so soft, like the deck of your ship,_

_Your bed knows the way so you'll have a safe trip._

_Your crew number's one,_

_That sailor is you_

_Your captain and bos'n and cabin boy too_

_So turn out the light,_

_At the end of the day_

_And quick as a wink you'll be drifting away._

_Oh how wide, oh how deep,_

_You will glide on an ocean of sleep,_

_Your dreams lead you on,_

_Where the night winds sigh, like a lullaby, until dawn._"

Sakura stopped there and looked down, the red haired boy was curled up at her side, his hand still fisted in her skirt and his head resting on her thigh. His chest rose and fell with his breathing as he slept. The furrow of his brow she had noticed before was gone and he looked so much more peaceful than he had when he was awake.

…

…

…

Naruto scowled as he made his way back to the cabin, Sasuke had just spent the better part of an hour berating him on getting emotionally attached to pathetic female prisoners and calling him a dobe. Before that he'd had to argue with Itachi and Neji had just stood in the background looking at Naruto as though he was beneath him. The final decision was that Sakura would be brought before all five of them and Itachi would decide on the best course of action.

He was heading to see Sakura first and then he would worry about finding Gaara, the red-head and apparently slipped off soon after he had to check on Sakura the first time. Where he could be now was a mystery, but more than likely he was sat somewhere high up and about as private as you could get at sea without sinking to her depths.

Naruto reached his door to find it slightly ajar odd he had left it closed. Perhaps the movement of the ship had released it for it wasn't locked, why should he lock it when Sakura was chained to the bed. The bed wouldn't fit through the door.

What Naruto saw next made his jaw drop and his mind reel so much that he almost thought he was hallucinating. There saw Sakura on his bed, just where he left her, but curled up next to her was Gaara and he was sleeping. Actually sleeping and she was running her fingers through his hair as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

"By thunder," Naruto raked a hand through his hair and fell back against a wall to steady himself.

Sakura jumped and turned to face him, "Naruto, ssh, he's asleep and I don't want to wake him."

"We're going to have to Sakura-chan, captain wants to see you and Gaara too," Naruto said still in shock from the sight of Gaara asleep. He'd heard the stories from Temari and Kankuro and either they were lying or there was more to Sakura than she was letting on.

"Gaara," she repeated, "is that his name?" she looked down at the teal-eyed boy fondly. "Naruto why do you look so shocked?"

"Gaara hasn't slept since he was ten and three," Naruto explained as he moved over towards her not sure how to wake Gaara without encoring his murderous wrath.

"And how old is he now?" Sakura asked looking surprised, shocked and even a little frightened.

"Ten and nine, same age as me," Naruto replied.

"But that…that's so long," Sakura gasped. Naruto merely nodded moving to shake Gaara's shoulder firmly.

Gaara's brow creased and his jaw tensed, Naruto drew his hand back like he had been burnt. Sakura watched in astonishment as Gaara blinked wearily and sat up, as soon as his eyes noticed Naruto he glared, "What are you doing here Uzumaki?" he growled.

"Captain wants to see us all and Sakura-chan too," Naruto replied, not looking at Gaara as he drew a key form around his neck and unlocked the cuff that held Sakura to the bed. Sakura drew her wrist to her, it was red and a little sore but other than that she was okay. She looked up to see both men glaring fiercely at each other.

"Um…" she started but found herself not knowing what to say when both pairs of eyes turn to look at her immediately, "the captain?"

Naruto nodded, "Right, let's go." He helped her up; taking hold of her elbow and keeping her steady as she stood up and helped herself to acclimatize to the light rocking of the boat. "You ready?"

Sakura nodded, not really knowing what she getting into.

-----

_Well kudos to Kristy for getting the Magic Sword Quest for Camelot movie reference but can anyone tell me where the song comes from? I doubt it._

-----

**Itachi x Sakura: 10  
Sasuke x Sakura: 3  
Naruto x Sakura: 2  
Neji x Sakura: 9  
Gaara x Sakura: 9  
Sai x Sakura: 3**

-----

**Review Responses**

Anonymous - Glad you like it, thanks for voting.

LunaGoddessOf Foxes - I updated

NarutoKunoichi623 - Surely you must have a favorite pairing lol. Update fast enough?

Jenix - Thank-you very much. Unfortunately it cannot be voted for they play another role

Auriian XTC Luff - But isn't it nice to have a little bit of a classic every once in a while

momoko-ai - Thanks a lot

psalmofsummer - Well she reacted...but not the way anyone was expecting

mfpeach - So you'd be voting for ItaSaku yes? Lol

Kristy - Glad you like it. Yes it was a quote and well done for spotting it. Lol, I don't mind the babbling, like it a lot actually. It gives me something to read other than stories :D

evil cookie monster676 - Soon enough pour toi?

Valkyrie of the Rohirrim - I love both two which is why this fic was made :D Full of fight...with pillows :D She will keep up the fight but let's face it, when surrounded by smexy men would you want to put up a fight? Lol

DarkAngelRakell - An Uchiha fan are you? Lol

waterbubbles - Everyone has got the mad love for the Ita...his dubbed voice is yummy I must admit.

GiBuNdAk - Yay, thank you. Enjoy the update

-----

_**Well that was fun to write...I like this story. :D Tell me what you think or what you might like to see and who knows...maybe I'll finish the next chapter sooner than scheduled :D**_


	3. Interogation

As if she wasn't nervous enough, Naruto and Gaara spent the journey glaring at each other over her head, which did nothing to ease her nerves. Finally they stopped in front of a large oak door. Having not seen many ship's doors Sakura couldn't really say if it was elaborate but the black engravings and rivulets of swirling patterns etched into it made it look very elegant.

Naruto reached forward and knocked briskly on the door.

"Come in." The voice was deep and strong, like liquid silver and it sent a chill down Sakura's spine.

Gaara gave her wrist a tug and she realised the door was open and Naruto had already walked inside. The room was dark, only one lamp was lit and with it's light she could see four shadowy figures, three standing and one seated. She walked in behind Gaara and when she made to follow him into the shadows he shook his head. So there she was, standing in the soft candle light with no way of escape since the door was closed and frightened out of her wits.

She felt herself shaking and rubbed her arms to make it seem like she was cold which, considering how little she was wearing, would be a believable excuse.

"Tell me little one," that liquid voice again, "what were you doing on a vessel of that calibre."

"U-um," Sakura bit her lip and tried to form the words she was thinking but they seemed to get stuck in her throat.

"It's okay Sakura, just tell him what you told me but tell the truth," she heard Naruto say from the darkness but it did little to ease her nerves.

"Shut up dobe," another voice snapped, it was like the first one but younger, harsher not quite as refined. "Speak when spoken to girl."

Sakura gulped, "I-I…I was to be a…a gift," she said quietly looking at the floor as that seemed to be the only place she could be sure wasn't hiding glaring eyes.

"A gift? To whom," that liquid voice again. He made her shiver in fear again but there was another quality, a calming quality that seemed to lull her into a sense security, false or not.

"A Prince I think…I'm not sure…it was a very sudden arrangement," she said quietly.

"How so?" Her eyes searched the shadowy outlines to try and identify which one was the speaker but it was no use. That inky voice seemed to flow from every corner of the darkness making it impossible for her to identify any specific entity.

"I working in an entertainment house…for men, the man that bought me from the owner was passing through. He thought I would be a rarity that would do well for his set of gifts," Sakura replied her nerves were claming now and her throat was loosening but she still shook.

"A common whore," she heard a new voice sneer, not Naruto or Gaara and neither of the other two voices that sounded so similar to each other. His voice was soft like caramel but cold, so very cold.

"N-no," Sakura stuttered again but only due to the mention of the fate she had feared all her life growing up. "I did not service the men that way…I, I sang." She stopped, this was as far as she had gotten with Naruto and then he'd mentioned something…Korora? Konoka? Konoha…

"It did," Sakura hesitated again, "it strange things, my voice I mean. It made the men need something and I'm not sure what, they paid so much money that the owner kept me off limits. I was to be initiated on my next birthday."

"Strange things? Pray tell, what did you sing?"

"Songs," Sakura said not sure how to answer, "I picked them up form the women of the port."

"Sing for me how you sang there," the voice demanded and Sakura stiffened, she had some idea what those men paid for and if she sang here would they…would they use her? But Naruto had said she would be safe, Naruto was here, he wouldn't let them hurt her…but he was a pirate, how could she be sure he was being honest?

She hadn't noticed but she was breathing heavier and her panic showed as her eyes darted from side to side. A hand on her arm made her jump and a give a little yelp as she snapped her head to the side to see Gaara's teal eyes glinting in the candlelight.

"It's alright, I won't let them hurt you." His voice was absolute and left no room for argument and she felt re-assured.

"_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,_" she began, her voice soft and gentle trying to recreate everything she felt every time she had to get up on that stage.

"_and think of you _

_caught up in circles confusion— _

_is nothing new _

_Flashback--warm nights—," _ _anyone but me_ she thought, _don't look at me, look at them, don't look at me, want them. _

"_almost left behind _

_suitcases of memories, _

_time after— _

_sometimes you picture me— _

_I'm walking too far ahead_

_you're calling to me, I can't hear _

_what you've said— _

_Then you say--go slow— _

_I fall behind— _

_the second hand unwinds"_

Gaara stood next to her transfixed, a powerful urge rose up within in him telling him to claim her but there was something else. Something danced in the back of his mind telling him to not to look at her, she was becoming invisible to him and he wanted something that could never be satisfied by any common girl. He wasn't the only one.

Hidden in shadows Itachi fought to keep his face straight as waves of something undeniable crashed against him. This voice of hers could be useful but deadly, if she was in league with one of their enemies she may be able to do terrible things to his crew. Not that he cared for their lives but a ship this size did need at least a few men to run it.

"Stop now," Itachi ordered, he remained seating as he watched her come out of a daze. He noticed her eyes shone greener, brighter…bluer? No, it was the light playing tricks on him…the same trick was making her skin look paler, shinier more leathery.

"Tell me child, have you ever heard of Konoha?" she watched her expectantly, he was good at reading people and a flash of recognition in her eyes made him sit up in his chair.

"Yes…Naruto mentioned it earlier but didn't say what it was…I haven't heard the name otherwise. I'm sorry," she bowed her heard.

Itachi lost the battle with his muscles at this point and noticeably scowled, leaning back in his chair he waves dismissively at his brother who strode forward in seconds and grabbed the girl by the wrists.

"Sasuke-teme," Naruto yelled in protest.

"Shut up dobe, she's of no use to us and the crew have been getting restlessly lately," Sasuke tugged her closer to him so her back was pressed against his chest, "I think I may sample her first," he bit Sakura's ear none-to-gently making her yelp. Tears formed in her eyes and her breath hitched in her throat that had suddenly become much too dry.

"Wait!" it was that caramel voice again and suddenly there was another man near her, crouching down he moved her skirt aside to reveal her thigh.

"Get away from me," Sakura screamed, finally finding her voice and kicking widely. She thrashed from side to side and tried, without results, to free her wrists from the other man's strong grip.

"Let go of her now," she heard Gaara growl.

"No, look here," it was the one knelt in from of her and he was pressing his finger against her thigh indicating a mark.

"What the," Naruto snatched the candle from it's stand and held it closer.

Sakura, with tears in her eyes stilled for a moment as she realised what they were looking at. It was a birthmark, or at least she assumed it was for it had been there as long as she or anyone else could remember. It was a small swirl with the outer end flicking upwards and an arrow on the opposite side of the spiral to the flick. It either looked like a childish impression of a leaf or a very simple drawing of a snail that had fallen over backwards and got stuck.

"It seems someone has been lying to us," the one holding her wrists sneered into her ear.

"What?" Sakura gasped, "I haven't, please let go of me." Tears began to fall down her cheeks, she didn't like them all looking so closely at her leg like this and the one restraining her was making her feel even more nervous.

"This mark, where did you get it?" Sakura gasped when she finally got a look at this one's eyes. They were white but he couldn't be blind, he'd spotted the mark on her leg, "is it a scar?"

"It's a birthmark," she said trying to move away from them all, "it's been there ever since I can remember. Please, let me go," she begged.

"It's the Konoha symbol alright," Neji said softly as he stroked his fingers over the mark. Sakura screeched and kicked which caused Neji to loose his balance and topple onto his back.

---The Painted Dawn---

The ships captain looked up as a faint glow caught his eye; he turned his dark gaze to look at the small golden sphere. Pushing back his chair he stood up and moved over to pick up the object. It was a golden sphere with a golden dragon curled over the surface of the orb, the dragon's wings wrapped around it. The dragon's eyes were in-laid with what appeared to be diamonds, which were now glowing with a red light that seemed to be coming from inside it.

The black haired man scooped up the orb and traced a strange mark that was engraved just in front of the dragon's mouth, a swirl with one end flicking upwards and the other side of the swirl…an arrow. "Strange," he whispered, "it's never done this before."

"Captain," a man in a blue navy uniform cried as he burst through the door, " we've had word of the Sharingan. Apparently they took down a vessel bound for Astoria and killed both the captain and the Ambassador from Vieira."

"Where are they headed now?" the captain asked as he replaced the orb on the crimson cushion on which it normally sat.

"We don't know captain, but the ship went down near that port that you like so much," the sailor explained.

"Then chart a course to sail there quickly, we may catch them yet," the captain replied.

The sailor nodded and gave a salute, "Yes Captain Sai!"

He then left and Sai gave the orb one final look before returning to his desk. The eyes had stopped glowing.

---The Sharingan---

Sakura was currently standing between Naruto and Gaara with the other three on the opposite side of her, other candles had been lit so she could now see them more clearly. There was Neji on the left of the captain with his chocolate hair and ivory eyes and on the captain's right was his younger brother Sasuke which explained the similarity in their voices.

Then there was the captain himself with his long black hair tied low at the back of his neck and his gaze focused intently on her. "You will stay in Naruto's cabin," Itachi smirked as Naruto punched the air in delight, "Naruto."

"Yes?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face.

"You'll be bunking with Sasuke," Itachi smirked as both boys turned to look at him horrified.

"Sakura will stay with me."

Everyone turned to look at Gaara, Itachi narrowed his eyes at him, "I don't think you're in a position to make that decision Gaara." Itachi's voice was cold and aloof and it made Sakura shiver. The two men glared at each other and Sakura shook her head.

"Arg," she groaned, "men." There was a silence and then Naruto started laughing, "What?" Sakura demanded going red in embarrassment, "what's so funny?"

"You," Naruto replied and continued to laugh and Sakura still didn't understand why but she still smiled. The blonde's emotions were infectious.

Gaara turned to leave and tugged on Sakura's wrist, when no-one objected she went with him.

"Feisty little thing isn't she?" asked Naruto with a smirk as the door closed.

"Is it possible she is lying to us about Konoha?" Neji asked Itachi, ignoring Naruto completely.

"We will have to keep an eye on her," was all Itachi said before he too left the room leaving Naruto, Neji and Sasuke on their own.

"So…" Naruto drawled, "do I still have to bunk with you Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked while grinning.

Sasuke snarled and hit him over the head causing Naruto to start hurling verbal abuse, which Sasuke returned enthusiastically. Neji decided to leave before the argument got destructive and went to go find Gaara. He eventually caught up with them just as they were about to enter Gaara's cabin.

"What do you want Neji?" Gaara sneered.

"Sakura, would you excuse us please?" Sakura got the idea that Neji wasn't really asking her, more like a demand.

"Um, sure," she gave a shrug and wandered back down the hall to the interrogation room in hopes of bumping into Naruto. Apart from him and Gaara there wasn't anyone else she really knew on this ship…not that she knew either of them very well either.

Neji then turned back to Gaara with his usual impassive face, "Gaara, she can't stay with you."

"Why not?" Gaara snapped, he didn't like being told what to do by anyone, Itachi he could stand but not Neji. What he wanted he got and that was final.

"Because you don't have a bed," Neji stated simply ignoring the angry edge to Gaara's tone.

"So? She can-"

"She cannot stay up with you Gaara she's just an average little girl she needs sleep and no she cannot sleep on the floor," Neji said firmly. Gaara looked irritated that he was interrupted but for the moment found himself lost for words.

"Fine," Gaara growled after a few minutes of tense silence. Wrenching his door open he strode inside his cabin and slammed the door in Neji's passive face. His task complete Neji then went to find Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi in that order to tell them the new state of affairs.

For the rest of the evening Sakura had been kept out of sight of the crew while Itachi and Neji, who seemed to be the most level-headed two out of the five, discussed what was to be done with her aboard ship. She hadn't been there for this discussion naturally but Naruto had told her what they had said…or the gist of it.

Apparently they were sailing home, wherever that was, where she would be dropped off and then they'd sail off to look for _Konoha_. In the meantime she'd borrow some of Gaara or Naruto's clothes and go help cook in the galley and stay in Naruto's cabin while Naruto bunked with Sasuke. Neither Gaara nor Neji had told her why she was no longer staying with Gaara but in a way she was thankful.

---Naruto and Sasuke---

Naruto rolled over and tried in vain to get comfortable. He was lying on a thin mattress on the floor of Sasuke's cabin with a thin scratchy blanket and the smallest pillow Sasuke could find.

"Sasuke."

Silence. Naruto scowled.

"Sasuke!"

Silence. This time Naruto got up onto his knees and looked at Sasuke on the bed.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke gave a jolt and spun around to face Naruto.

"You awake?"

Sasuke glared darkly, the effect lost in the nearly pitch black room, "Yes?" Sasuke groaned after a pause.

"Yeh, I couldn't sleep either," Naruto gave a resigned shrug and flopped back down, curling up and getting as comfortable as he could. "You know Sakura?"

"Yes," Sasuke raked a hand through his hair.

"I think I like her…I mean _really_ like her," Naruto said conversationally completely ignoring Sasuke's tone.

"You're an idiot dobe," Sasuke groaned.

Naruto continued to ignore Sasuke, "I can't stop thinking about her and that song earlier."

"Then stick your hand in your trousers and deal with it, I'm going back to sleep," Sasuke then rolled over away from Naruto, pulled the covers up to his chin and shut his eyes tight.

Naruto sat up in his bed again 'But, I mean…should I talk to her? Because you know I've only known her for like a day but she's so sweet and so innocent and she got Gaara to _sleep_ I mean come on. What do you think Sasuke?'

Sasuke's only response was a frustrated groan as he rolled over again to face Naruto, "Naruto, is the lamp still by your bed?"

Naruto gave a nod and scrambled round to find it. Finally his hand closed around the lead and glass lamp and held it up for Sasuke. "Do you want the matches too?" he asked while fumbling for those too.

"No, this will do," Sasuke replied.

CRASH

Naruto slumped to the floor in a dead feint having been hit rather hard over the head with the lamp. Satisfied and very tired Sasuke fell back into his bed and went back to sleep.

-----

_Well the song was from Mumfie the Movie, the story of a little elephant in a pink coat that runs to his letterbox everyday in hopes of adventure. The song is from the bit when their staying at Mrs. Admiral's house underwater. I'm sure a lot of you will know the song in this chapter but oh well, there may be some that don't. The scene in Sasuke's cabin was co-written with my boyfriend._

-----

**Itachi x Sakura: 16  
Sasuke x Sakura: 5  
Naruto x Sakura: 5  
Neji x Sakura: 14  
Gaara x Sakura: 19  
Sai x Sakura: 4**

-----

**Review Responses**

deformed beauty - Lol thanks

emma - Pairing vote

Jenix - Lol thanks I hope you enjoy the update

kazahanamoon - Mad love for the Gaara lol

psalmofsummer - Thankies

jenq - Lol, let's hope Itachi pulls through for you then

Saruwatari-chan - It will home in on Sakura in the next chapter or so but what everyone else is doing plays a part too and Sakura can't always be there

NarutoKunoichi623 - It wasn't soon but I updated :D

Dextral Rose - Lol

evil cookie monster676 - Thanks

Sakura's Crescent - I'm glad I brought the seasoning

waterbubbles - Lol

Lady Tsunami - There's another pirate story? Can you tell me the name so I can read it...I like pirate stories :D And who knows, it may end up a SasuSaku or maybe even GaaSaku

momoko-ai - I updated

Chisa2010 - Kay

Someone - I updated

Cyber Clash - It looks like it might be but who can tell

Kristy - Did you know the song? Lol. Neji and Sasuke don't really know what to think of her yet so more of a reaction from them later.

Saris Yui - That's the plan

Wounded Angel - Well I updated but I can't say it was as soon as I'd hoped

lost angel 777 - We'll have to see how the votes go.

-----

_**This chapter hasn't got the feeling I wanted it to have but it'll do. Not much else to say really. Be warned that I have exams coming and updates may have to wait until after they're over. **_


	4. Rice Balls

Naruto yawned and rubbed the back of his head rather gingerly. Having vaguely registered what Sasuke had done before unconsciousness took him, Naruto had woken up intent on beating the raven-haired boy out of gratitude only to find that he had already awoken and left. Naruto now found himself heading towards his cabin, now Sakura's cabin, to seek comfort and hopefully turn Sakura against Sasuke by playing the injured softy.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto called brightly as he flung open the door and grinned broadly. Upon closer inspection Naruto realised that there was no-one in the room. The bed was made but things were hanging out of the drawers by his bed and his trunk was open with his cloths thoroughly rummaged. Naruto then noticed the outfit they'd picked Sakura up in lying on the floor.

Naruto flushed as inappropriate images flashed through his mind. Slapping himself he turned and left to find her and his first point of call was up on deck.

---On Deck---

Neji chuckled as Sasuke finished grumbling about his pore night sleep but a smirk soon graced his features when he saw Naruto walking over. "Sleep well dobe?" Neji also smirked and turned to face the blonde.

"Fine thanks Sasuke-teme," Naruto gave a false grin and tried very hard to resist punching that arrogant smirk off of Sasuke's face. "I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Oh?" Sasuke looked mildly interested, mainly because the dobe hadn't reacted as violently as he'd hoped.

"Have you seen Sakura-chan lately?" Naruto asked through gritted teeth.

"She was with Gaara earlier but he's not with her now so you better ask him," Neji said casually, he too was surprised as Naruto's lack of reaction but didn't show it.

"Thanks," Naruto said and grinned again. In the blink of an eye he'd drawn his fist back and slammed it into Sasuke's jaw, "To help you sleep Sasuke-teme," Naruto gave a little smirk of his own that looked on all wrong on the blonde before stalking off.

Neji chuckled again and Sasuke flushed, embarrassed that the dobe had landed one on him and even more so that someone had seen, namely Neji who would undoubtedly report it to his brother and snicker over it later. "Shut up," he snapped at Neji but Neji only laughed harder, deciding to move away from the angry Uchiha rather than start an argument.

---With Gaara---

Gaara was sat in his cabin reading one of the books they had lifted from the vessel Sakura had been on to see if it had any value. It didn't really, merely a piece of literature decide to eat up the hours in the day. A banging on his door made him look up as Naruto let himself in, "What do you want?" he growled, annoyed at being interrupted.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto demanded trying and failing to look intimidating.

"In the galley where she's meant to be," Gaara replied, Naruto grinned and turned to leave.

The blonde paused at the door, "Gaara, why are you reading Icha Icha Paradise?" Gaara flushed at having been caught reading smut…it had just been getting good too. Gaara didn't answer, simply tried to put the book down as discretely as possible. "If you want the rest of the series you can borrow them." Gaara looked up slightly shocked that the bubbly blond would own smut, "Nicked 'em off Kakashi," Naruto said with a grin as a way of explanation. With that the blonde left and Gaara got up to make his way to Naruto's cabin…this Icha Icha series needed further exploration…

---The galley---

Sakura was in her element, having spend all her life running around after the service women and sometimes serving the men between her performances she knew her way around a kitchen. Having had some basic cooking lessons and seemingly a natural at knowing what went with what when where and how the cook didn't even need to get up. A quick 'to your left' or 'in the cupboard under the chopping board' seemed to suit Sakura just fine.

A large amount of banging and cursing drew Sakura's attention the stairs to see a blonde mass falling head over heals down the steps. Sakura blinked and walked over to it, dusting her hands off as she went. "Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan you're dressed!" Naruto cried joyously looking at her upside down. "Hey! You're wearing an eye patch," Naruto rolled over and jumped to his feet, "is your eye alright Sakura-chan?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Yeh," she said and then laughed, "Gaara said I looked funny with it on. Where'd you get it anyway, you don't seem like the kind of pirate to wear an eye-patch?"

"Oh," Naruto gave a feral grin, "What kind of pirate do I seem like Sakura?" he asked lowering his voice and little and moving closer to her making her flush. Ichiraku gave a cough in the background and Naruto's cheeks coloured a little too, "Sorry old man."

Sakura swallowed hard, "I don't know what kind of pirate you are…I haven't met that many."

"You've met Itachi, Sasuke, Neji and Gaara," Naruto stated.

"But I don't really know them very well," Sakura explained, shuffling a little, "and you never did say why you have an eye-patch in your trunk."

"That's a secret Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a wink. He then took in the rest of her, she was wearing one of his shirts which was obviously too big for her as it was drooping off one shoulder. She was also wearing a pair of his pants, held up with a tick leather belt and nothing on her feet as far as he could tell.

"Oh okay," Sakura chirped and then her expression brightened even more, "I made presents for everyone," she cried joyously and moved over to her creations. In front of her were several rice balls, fifteen in total. "I figured I owed you guys something for not killing me and all so these are for you Naruto," she said holding up three for him to take.

Naruto coloured a bit, "Thank-you Sakura-chan," he grinned widely, "I'll bet they're really yummy."

Sakura smiled and packed the remaining twelve into batches of three and placed them in a small bag he recognised as his own from a long time ago. "I'll be back soon Ichiraku-san," she gave the old man a bright smile who waved her off and Sakura and Naruto left. "Do you know where everyone is Naruto?" Sakura asked beaming at him.

Naruto hastily swallowed the remainders of his rice ball. "Gaara's in his cabin, Neji and Sasuke-teme are on deck and I haven't seen Itachi yet," Naruto replied.

"Thanks Naruto," with that she ran off towards Gaara's cabin, "see you later." Naruto waved her off before tucking into his second rice ball they were really very nice.

---On Deck---

Sasuke scowled as he saw Sakura moving towards him, her long pink hair was tied up rather messily with string and she was wearing an eye patch; another of Naruto's conquests from Kakashi; captain of the White Fang. "Um…Sasuke right," she murmured as she fished something out of a bag he recognised as Naruto's, "I made these for you," she said holding out three rice balls.

Sasuke was startled and not knowing how to deal with it he lashed out. Backhanding the rice balls out of her hands they flew overboard and he saw tears appear in her eyes. "Don't waste our stores on snacks you idiot," Sasuke heaved a sigh, "I don't see why aniki let you live but it certainly wasn't so you could go around bothering me."

"I was only trying to be nice," Sakura replied quietly as she hung her head.

"Yeh well being nice won't keep you alive, these are dangerous waters and there's nowhere for you to run. You better shape up girl or you won't last very long," with that he shouldered past her roughly and began to stride away.

"Um…have you seen…Neji?" she asked.

Sasuke smirked before he spun on his heal, "He's up there," he pointed upwards.

"Where?" Sakura blinked upwards and had to shield her eyes from the fierce glare of the sun.

"There, in the crows nest," Sasuke's smirk widened as she turned pale.

"All the way up there?"

"Yep, scared?" Sasuke watched her intently, her reactions were amusing like Naruto but there was something else nagging at him and it wasn't amusement.

Sakura looked down to meet his eyes, she bit her lip and steadied her gaze, "No," she held her chin up and straightened her back. Sasuke only laughed at her, "Well if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see Neji." With that Sakura strode off towards the rope ladder that lead up to the crow's nest.

She put her hands on the first rung and hoisted herself up, a gust of wind then pushed the net out over the ocean and Sakura gave a screech that got the attention of a few members of the crew. "Whose that?" some of them muttered.

Seeing a problem in the wings Sasuke strode in front of them, "Get on with your work you lily-livered idiots or you'll be walking the plank faster than I can snap my fingers," Sasuke sneered. Turning around he looked for Sakura but she was nowhere to be found. Looking up at another yelp he saw she had already climbed very high…higher than he'd expected of her anyway.

---Neji---

Hearing a commotion below Neji stood up and stretched leaning over the edge of the 'nest' to see what was causing such a commotion. He drew back with a groan when his head collided with someone else. A screech brought him back to his senses and his reflexes were fast enough to reach out and grab Sakura's wrist before she could be pulled away by the wind to her death.

During her ascent the string in her hair had been pulled free and now her pink locks were billowing around her, her eyes were wide and glistening, her face was flushed and her lips were parted as she breathed heavily. Neji never thought he'd seen anything more beautiful.

Tensing his shoulder he heaved her up over the side into the 'nest' with him, she took a minute to catch her breath. "Thank you," she breathed out before collapsing at his feet and heaving a sigh.

"What are you doing all the way up here?" Neji asked as he crouched down in front of her with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura blinked a little as she looked up at him; she then gave him winning smile and reached into her pouch bringing out the carefully wrapped rice balls she had made for him. "I needed to give these to you," she blushed as his piercing gaze met hers trying hard not to be afraid of him despite how close he had been to her yesterday. He did look so much more inviting in bright light though.

"You made these for me?" for perhaps the first time in his life Neji found himself dumbstruck. He'd known kindness from his parents and Hinata but they were family, this was some girls they'd picked up, threatened and who was lucky to be alive. Out of all the ways he expected her to react this wasn't it. He was expecting a bossy girl who was used to getting what she wanted, when she wanted it. He expected her to be violently ill and complain all the time but instead she seemed to be quite at home.

"Yep," Sakura replied a little hesitantly, he hadn't really moved and it was unnerving her.

"Thank-you," Neji said politely and took the food from her, carefully unwrapping it and biting into one. He gave an mmm sound of approval and Sakura giggled. He raised an eyebrow at her reaction but she just smiled and stood, dusting herself off she looked over the edge and suddenly realised how high up she was. She gave a yelp and backed up, straight into Neji.

"Eep, sorry," Sakura sprung away…or tried to.

Neji had wrapped his arms around her, "Need a hand getting down?" Though he had been surprised by her kindness Neji was rapidly getting his confidence back and the blush that spread across her cheeks at the contact was delicious.

"Wait what are you doing?" Sakura gasped as Neji gripped her tighter and grabbed hold of a rope.

"You'll see," he whispered in her ear and spun her around, "now hand on tight," he smirked and Sakura went bright red, her eyes widened and she gave a scream as she suddenly found herself flying through the air. She'd flung her arms around Neji's neck and held on for dear life as he slid down the rope and descending back to the deck much too fast for Sakura's liking.

Feeling a little sick and very dizzy Sakura stumbled back when Neji released her and ended up collapsing in someone else's arms. "Trying to charm our little siren Neji?"

Sakura spun around to come face to face with the inky black eyes of one Itachi Uchiha. "S-siren sir?" Sakura asked in bewilderment, after all her time listening to pirates and other seafarers she had never heard the word Siren before.

A lazy smirk crept across Itachi's face as he stroked her cheek with the back of one hand. "Beautiful women that lure sailors and their ships to the rocks with songs full of false promises." Sakura shuddered, that smirk was unnerving and alluring at the same time. A red tinge stained her cheeks and it wasn't from the cold wind that swept by them.

"Um I should be going," she said hastily and scurried off to find Gaara.

"Now who's being a charmer?" Neji scowled as he folded his arms across his chest and looked at Itachi. Itachi merely smirked and left. Seeing that he wasn't going to get any more than that Neji took to the ropes and began the ascent back to his post.

---Gaara---

A knock at his door made Gaara sigh and put his book down, thinking it was Naruto back again he called out in an annoyed tone, "What?"

"Gaara? It's Sakura…can I come it?"

Her voice was so quiet that he merely hadn't heard her, feeling a little sheepish he called out again, softer this time, "Yeh."

She shuffled in and closed the door softly behind her. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something, I can come back later if I'm bothering you," Sakura mumbled while looking at her feet.

"No." Gaara had to swallow hard looking at her, she was wearing Naruto's cloths and the collar of his shirt was just too big. It had slipped off one of her shoulders baring one half of her creamy neck and a shoulder. He wanted to bite it but he couldn't, that would frighten her, drive her away and then she wouldn't-

"I made you rice balls," Sakura beamed as she thrust them in front of his face. Gaara, startled out of his thoughts, blinked curiously at the food in front of him.

"Thank-you," Gaara said steadily taking them from her and examining them.

Sakura then saw the book that rested on his lap and snatched it up, "Where you reading?"

Gaara paled as she flicked through the pages of the Icha Icha book, he didn't need her knowing he read _that_ kind of material. "Uh…no…I," he stammered.

"I'd love to be able to read," Sakura sighed sadly as she gazed at the pages full of words she didn't understand.

"What?" Gaara said quietly.

"I never learned, I was told I wouldn't need it for my _profession_," she scowled.

"I'll teach you."

Sakura looked at him in awe while Gaara berated himself mentally, he hadn't even thought about that comment it had just come out. However the shine that appeared in her eyes and the way she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly made it all worth while. Gaara was distant by nature and rarely spoke to anyone but Naruto but he found himself opening up to this strange little girl and not regretting it.

---The Painted Dawn---

"We're making good time sir, we should catch up to them within two days."

"Thank you," Sai said slowly, "you may go." The sailor bowed and left the cabin leaving Sai alone.

Sai was once again standing in front of the golden orb but it had not reacted since that day. Picking it up he rolled it between his hands and traced the lines of the dragons wings, "A creature that breaths fire, you do not belong on water."

-----

_Short I know and long overdue but exams are upon me so this will have to do, it doesn't help that my keyboard is acting up so if there are letters missing forgive me. Do next expect an update for a long time. Sorry ;-;l_

-----

**Itachi x Sakura: 23  
Sasuke x Sakura: 15  
Naruto x Sakura: 12  
Neji x Sakura: 19  
Gaara x Sakura: 23  
Sai x Sakura: 5**

-----

**Review Responses**

psalmofsummer - Thank you

Lady Tsunami - It's not turning into a anyonexsakura fic yet

waterbubbles - Thank you very much for all your nice comments

SemiZealotish - The elephant wasn't pink, just wore a pink coat with blue buttons :D The song was Time after Time but I don't who it was by. And yes real friendship indead.

Xinoria - Well I'm honored, thank-you very much

Wounded Angel - Lol okay

night demon lillith - Hm...we shall see

professionaldooropener - Well I updated but it wasn't soon

Jenix - Not sure when but I'll see what I can do.

momoko-ai - All of them at once...I don't think poor Sakura could handle that many

Wolf-Blood-777 - Thank you

evil cookie monster676 - Thanks

bl00dybl00ss0ms - I'm not sure what to think of Sasuke at the moment...he doesn't have his priorities straight I'll say that much

Cyber Clash - Okay

me and my sister reading yo... - Well Neji made an appearance this time around :D

MistressBlossom - I will try to

Sakura Angel 4eva - Lol have fun thinking


End file.
